White Tiger 3
"A Hero's Compulsion" is the title to the second issue of the ''White Tiger'' comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Tamora Pierce and Timothy Liebe with artwork by Phil Briones, and inks by Don Hillsman. The cover art for this issue was composed by David Mack. The story was colored by Chris Sotomayor and lettered by Rus Wooton. It was edited by Ruwan Jayatilleke with Ralph Macchio as a consulting editor. This issue shipped with a February, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis A squad of police cars surrounds the White Tiger, Daredevil and Spider-Man. Bearing hi-tech firearms, they open fire on the heroes, who only barely manage to avoid getting hit. Spider-Man web-slings White Tiger and Daredevil to a nearby rooftop out of harm's way. White Tiger is the first to notice that the men firing upon them were not legitimate police officers. The heroes depart, each one deciding to investigate the issue from a different direction. White Tiger changes into her civilian attire and attempts to visit Matt Murdock who is still incarcerated at Ryker's Island Penitentiary. Matt however, refuses to see her. Failing to find any satisfaction with Murdock, Angela turns to the Black Widow for assistance. Elsewhere, Sano Orii consults with Chaeyi operative Mister Pyne. Mister Pyne is also an agent of the State Department, and he has been working as a fence to channel blank green cards and passports into the country. Sano however, needs more black-market visas to satisfy the needs of his father, Kenzo Orri – the Oyabun (leader) of the Orii Yakuza. Later, Angela goes to work at 212 Security. She meets Rayburn Frasier, an I.T. hacker, and her boss's daughter, Perigrine Guererro. Administrator Veronique gives Angela a dress and invites her to a business function. After dinner, Angela hits the streets once again as the White Tiger. She is amazed at how little sleep she requires now that she has been wearing the Jade Tiger Amulets. In the middle of stopping a crime, the White Tiger runs into King Cobra. The two fight one another, and Cobra nearly breaks her spine. He projects a glob of acid spittle, which burns Angela's shoulder. The White Tiger returns home to nurse her wounds. The following day, Angela attends a family function where she speaks with her brother Rey. Rey is a member of the New York City police department and has been researching Sano Orii’s activities in his spare time. That afternoon, Angela goes out again as the White Tiger, and busts up an arms deal taking place in broad daylight. Several people snap photographs of her, and within a day her picture is plastered across the gossip column of the Daily Bugle. Appearances * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Jessup Pyne * Sano Orii * Awilda Ayala Del Toro * Matt Murdock * James "Jamie" Guererro * Kenzo Orii * Mikey * Peregrine "Peri" Guererro * Randy * Rayburn Frasier * Rey Del Toro * Sean O'Reilly * Trevor Parsons * Veronique "Niki" Guererro * Chaeyi * New York City Police Department * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* Ryker's Island Penitentiary :* New York City :* The Bronx * Japan :* Tokyo * Amulets of Power * Daily Bugle newspaper * Daredevil's billy club * Spider-Man's web-shooters * Police cars * Acid generation * Computer hacking * Martial arts * Photography * Superhuman agility Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the White Tiger: A Hero's Compulsion trade paperback, which was published by Marvel Comics in September, 2007. * This issue was made available for download on Marvel Unlimited on October 29th, 2013. Marvel.com; White Tiger #3 (2007). * This is the first appearance of Kenzo Orii. He is the Oyabun of the Orii Yakuza. * This is the first appearance of Jessup Pyne. He is a member of the Chaeyi. * This is the first appearance of Peregrine "Peri" Guererro, who is Jamie Guererro's daughter. * This is the first appearance of Rayburn Frasier, who is a 212 Security specialist. * This is the first appearance of Rey Del Toro, who is Angela Del Toro's brother. * Reference is made to Emma Frost again in this issue. In issue #2, several street punks mistook the White Tiger for Emma Frost. History repeats itself in this issue. * Angela makes plans for shadowing Edward V. Halen, not realizing that Sano killed him in issue #2. * Peter Parker knew Hector Ayala very well. Hector made routine appearances in issues of Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man. Recommended Reading * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * Immortal Iron Fist * Iron Fist Vol 1 * Master of Kung Fu * Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * White Tiger Vol 1 External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:White Tiger Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:March, 2007/Comic issues Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief Category:Tamora Pierce/Writer Category:Timothy Liebe/Writer Category:Phil Briones/Penciler Category:Don Hillsman/Inker Category:Chris Sotomayor/Colorist Category:Rus Wooton/Letterer Category:David Mack/Cover artist Category:David Mack/Cover inker Category:David Mack/Cover colorist Category:Ruwan Jayatilleke/Editor Category:Ralph Macchio/Consulting editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries